


ART - Interim

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Character Death, M/M, Presumed Dead, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del Rion's fic summary: An explosive incident leaves Steve and Tony believing that they are dead. However, there seems to be something holding them on Earth, instead of allowing them to move on, and until they figure out what that is – at least in Steve’s case, because Tony doesn’t think he deserves anything better – they’ll have to work together. They also discover they may have been oblivious to each others’ feelings while they were still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Interim

**Author's Note:**

> My forth entry to the Avengers Reverse Big Bang 2013. [Del Rion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion) claimed this piece and wrote a great story for it, I so loved it, and I wish to thank her for it and everything else. Her story is at this link: **[Interim](http://delrion.tumblr.com/post/60627347764/interim)**.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959073) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion)




End file.
